MotorStorm 6 Wishlist
This is the page to put your suggestions in for the next MotorStorm game. Add your suggestion by pressing Enter at the end of the previous person's suggestion. For more instructions, head here. Do not remove others' suggestions unless it is clear that the suggestion is vandalism. Please, make sure to type ~~~~ at the end of your suggestion. Suggestions Archived Suggestions *Re-introduce Flatlining. 01:36, August 29, 2012 (UTC) *Bring back all the features from the first 2 games *An online ranking system that doesn't decrease your percentage, but instead only increases it (placement effects the amount of points given, and last place will result in zero of course). The decrease of points was too difficult to those without glitches on their side and was rather unfair. *Every single vehicle that's ever been in MotorStorm to be in MS6 with full customisation excluding: Snow machines and snowcats. Also, put superbikes and choppers in the bikes class, and put super cars and muscle cars in the rally car class. Sammyrock0087 13:34 September 1, 2012 (UTC) *Trophy unlocked cars with challenging trophies. Sammyrock0087 13:35 September 1, 2012 (UTC) *Keep the original 8 classes: Bike, ATV, buggy, rally car, racing truck, mudplugger, bigrig, monster truck *Keep some heavy metal in the soundtrack *No slow motion action scenes please such as: exploding trains, crashing planes, gunfights, etc. *No Military VS outlaw conflicts of any sorts. *Graphics from Pacific Rift or better PLZ *A festival that involves the ticket system rather than a story. Try recreating the 3 altitude/ 4 zone layout. *Weaken the smaller vehicles, the bikes and ATV's seemed a little too tough in Arctic Edge/Apocalypse *Bring back the 'terrain effects' system *Put in the trademark Motorstorm Helmet as a character customzation option in different colours *Tmi1080 (talk) 16:08, August 31, 2012 (UTC)Mirrored Tracks *Tmi1080 (talk) 16:12, August 31, 2012 (UTC)The ability to take any vehicle you want to use for a race not like in the other games where you have no choice to select. *Buy stuff with points you get from online racing. *Have Gang VS Gang conflict instead of that stupid military crud. *ranked and custom online play. *Real-time destruction, caused by racers or the organisers, none in slow-motion. *Don't make the tricks slow-motion. shows the car hit the ground , water, ect after falling off a cliff ! 14:23, September 2, 2012 (UTC)yourmom1234 Location Suggestions *I think all tracks from past games should be upgraded and put out in ms6. and the all the tracks people suggested to! *Africa. Perfect blend of poisons. 02:23, August 25, 2012 (UTC) *More to the interest of Africa, it would offer thick rain forests, high frosty mountain ranges such as Kilimanjaro, harsh desert dunes of the Sahara(complete with blinding sandstorms) narrow civil war-ridden shanty towns, beaches, and flat grasslands. Perhaps racing through or around ancient Egyptian ruins and excavation sites would offer a whole new level of danger such as falling structures and trick navigation to the finish.(BigRig2Beast (talk) 05:44, August 25, 2012 (UTC)) *Bring back the previous locations except for the city, and how about the desert? Not like ''Monument Valley ''but more like a real desert, say, like the Mojave or the Sahara, or Egypt? Maybe the falling structures could be triggered by the festival's organisers. That's a cool idea, BigRig2Beast. *South America; keeps in with the American location theme (note that all previous MotorStorms have been found somewhere in America). There is the hot, dense Amazon jungle, logging and mining (could make an interesting track, with cranes dropping there loads of tree trunks and earth onto the track), desolate Chilean lava fields, high mountain passes complete with glaciers, the Atacama desert, bussling cities and shanty towns of Brazil... oh, and active volcanoes. So effectively rolls all previous MotorStorms into one. Chuck1551 (talk) 08:40, August 25, 2012 (UTC) *The stormer's origin. Everywhere you see them arriving in massive ships, but where do they come from? My best guess would be a giant floating city made of scrap metal, wrecked cruisers, and covered in man-made mud patches, sewer systems and towering buildings/ metal structures. *Definitely Africa. It has everying from basically every game, mountains (MSAE) Desert (MSMV) and beaches/jungles (MSPR). Btw guys I was talking to Rushy (a developer) on youtube and he's had a look at the wishlist and taken it into account! :D Sammyrock0087 10:46, August 25, 2012 (UTC) *South America or Africa, either way they both have equally challenging and unique terrains and a logging post track definately sounds like something that would promise an awesome challenge as would a mining track that takes place partly underground. Also both(I think) have diamond fields that I would personally love to race and blast my way through.(with a Big Rig of course;) Like I said, either way both locations are a win-win for me and plenty others Im sure.(BigRig2Beast (talk) 00:15, August 26, 2012 (UTC)) Africa indeed. It has all four Motorstorms rolled into one, with dry, unforgiving deserts like the Sahara Desert, (Monument Valley) lush, beautiful but deadly jungles, (Pacific Rift) cold, frozen, snowing and desolate mountain ranges, like Kilomanjaro, and you can drive in that mountain (Artic Edge) and ruined towns, with bloodthirsty gangs eager to shoot you dead,which are South African towns (Apocalyse) Soundtrack Suggestions *Rise Against- Injection *Pendulum - Blood Sugar *ACDC - Long Way To the Top *Motley Crew - Kickstart my heart *Slipknot - Duality *Skillet - Monster *Hyper - Replica *Black Tide - Shout *Nirvana - Smells like Teen Spirit *QOTSA - You think I aint worth a Dollar, but I feel like a Millionaire (Excluding Intro) *Hadouken! - Turn the Lights Out (Spor DNB Remix) *Rise Against - Give it All *Rise Against - Paper Wings *The Offspring - Stuff is Messed Up *Black Stone Cherry - Blame It On The Boom Boom *Black Stone Cherry - Blind Man *The Qemists feat. Enter Shikari - Take It Back *The Prodigy - Voodoo People (Pendulum Mix) *The Prodigy - Invaders Must Die *Stuck Mojo - Drawing Blood *Metallica - Cyanide *The Offspring - You're Gonna Go Far Kid *DJ Fresh - Hot Right Now *Avenged Sevenfold - Beast and the Harlot *The Outline - Shotgun *Yellowcard - Lights And Sounds *The Bravery - An Honest Mistake (SuperDiscount Remix) *Bullet for my Valentine - Scream Aim Fire *Machine Head - Imperium *Saviours - Into Abaddon *Yellowcard - Way Away *MxPx - Heard That Sound *Finch - Ink *The Prodigy - Firestarter *Daft Punk - Derezzed *ACDC - Thunderstruck *Airbourne - Blackjack *Zebrahead - His World *Boom Boom Satellites - Fogbound *Andy Hunter - Go *QOTSA - A Song For the Dead *Andy Hunter - Come On *Mooney Suzuki - Alive and Amplified *Rob Zombie - Dragula *Skrillex - KILL EVERYBODY *Also: make the soundtrack editable for players to edit the list of 30-100 songs themselves. Twisted metal did it, and everyone loves it, that way everyone wins! *pillar- cant bring me down Category:Vehicles